One Step Further
by ToshiwakaiKokoro
Summary: A/U Mir/Kag Kagome lives in constant fear of her past catching up with her, something that has caused her to keep everyone at a distance. When someone starts to break through her barriors, will she turn and run, or face her demons?


One Step Further  
  
Disclaimer: To know that you know that I don't own Inuyasha is enough for me to not have to write a disclaimer...what is this you ask? A figment of your overactive imagination, that's what.  
  
Chapter One: Waking To Nightmares  
  
A/N: First timer here, so please be nice! I really, really love Inuyasha and hope you like my attempt at something like this. I'm not sure how good I am so constructive criticism would be nice! Arigatou!  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking'  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
She ran. She didn't know what from; she just knew she had to get away from it. All around her was darkness, so thick, so complete, that it seemed no amount of light could penetrate it. She could hear her breath echoing around her, pounding in her ears as she continued into the black stillness that surrounded her. A nameless terror settled in her stomach, making her heart hammer in her chest and her legs tremble beneath her. The darkness seemed to be closing in on her, making it harder to breathe, harder to run. She fought against it, knowing she had to get away.  
  
Suddenly, a voice filled the eerie void. It seemed to be soft and soothing; something that might have comforted her if it hadn't been for the maliciousness hidden beneath. "You can't run, not from me, I will find you, and I WILL get you back." She wanted to scream at the voice to leave her alone but she found her voice was stuck in her throat and all she managed was a weak whimper. The air came alive with cold laughter that ran through her like daggers. She cowered away from the sound that came from all around, trying to block it out, but it didn't work...it never did.  
  
*+*+*  
  
Kagome shot up from her bed, barely containing the urge to scream. Her hands clung to her comforter so tightly her knuckles turned white. Sweat glistened upon her face and her ebony hair clung to her skin. Her wide eyes darted all over the room as if in search of the voice from her dream. But her room was just as it had been when she had gone to sleep. Her desk was still cluttered with homework and her floor was still littered with her dirty clothes. She took in a few deep breaths, slowing her racing heart.  
  
"You're fine, Kagome," she reassured herself aloud, "It was just a dream, it wasn't real." 'At least it's not anymore.' Kagome shuddered involuntarily, desperately trying not to relive her memories. She had worked so hard to escape all of that, to lead a relatively normal life, but HE had made it so hard. She got out of her bed and walked over to her dresser. She dug through her top drawer until she found what she had been looking for, a small box with two hearts entwined on the lid.  
  
*+*+*  
  
She turned on the lamp on her desk and sat down, placing the box down as she sat. She studied the box for a moment before reaching out a trembling hand and removing the lid. The box was filled with photographs, many of them having only two people in them, Kagome and a boy. The boy had long dark hair that he kept back in a braid. His brown eyes seemed to glow red as he smirked at the camera. In every picture, he had at least one arm around Kagome's waist and was always holding her close.  
  
Kagome studied herself in the pictures. Her smile seemed to be forced, her eyes hollow. She shook her head and crammed the pictures back into the box, slamming the lid back down over them. She couldn't bear to look at them yet she couldn't throw them out either. They were all of HIM, her ex- boyfriend, Hiten.  
  
*+*+*  
  
They had dated all through ninth grade and Kagome thought he was the most important thing in the world. When they had entered tenth grade, everything had changed. He didn't allow her to talk to any other boys, beating them, and then her, up if she did. He controlled where she went and when she went there, what she ate and wore, everything. If he didn't like who she was hanging out with, he would force her to stop seeing them. If she disobeyed him, he threatened to kill her. One night, he had come dangerously close to carrying out his threat.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"I need to tell you something." Kagome pulled away from Hiten's embrace. They were standing outside of the Higurashi household after a date.  
  
"What?" his eyes narrowed suspiciously  
  
"I.........I can't do this anymore, I think we need to break up." She tried to sound strong but knew she failed miserably. He stared at her, his face carefully guarded.  
  
"You want to break up?" his voice was deadly calm but his eyes flashed dangerously, "Fine then, bitch, I can break you," Before she could react he slammed his fist into her face. She tumbled backwards into the trunk of a tree. He hit her again, this time in the stomach. She doubled over in pain, crying out. He jerked her upright and wrapped his hands around her throat, squeezing tightly, cutting off her air supply. She gagged and choked, trying to draw in breath. Her eyesight became tinged with red and black. Her lungs burned and she clawed desperately at Hiten's hands, trying to loosen them but to no avail.  
  
*+*+*  
  
In the back of her mind she thought she heard the sound of voices. She saw the fuzzy outline of her mother, running at them, something that resembled a bat held above her head. Hiten growled at released Kagome, "This isn't over, bitch, if I can't have you, no one can." He spun on his heel and bolted into the night. Before Kagome slipped into unconsciousness, she saw her mother kneeling over her, calling her name.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Kagome touched a trembling hand to her throat. She shook the thought away. It had been a full year since then and she and her family had moved far from her old home. She was now in her senior year and had forced herself to move on and forget about Hiten. She was safe here, or at least that's what they told her. No matter what her mother or grandfather said, Kagome didn't think she'd ever feel safe, no matter how far they moved. He'd always be there, just around the corner, waiting to finish what he started.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
A/N: Please R&R and tell me what you think! I would love to hear your opinion. Should I continue or does this suck? Please review and tell me! 


End file.
